


quiet night

by mikharlow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Fluff, M/M, smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: A short drabble about Wren and Gaius.





	quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> my robin is called Wren so that’s the name I’m using here! 2018 is the year of self indulgence

Wren hummed. He rubbed circles into Gaius‘s side, using his free hand to pull the blankets tighter around them. Gaius’s shoulder was bare, as usual, and was warm when Wren leaned his cheek against it. The cold of the rooftop seeped through into their legs, but neither cared. They were at peace just holding each other.

“Thanks for taking me up here, Gaius.” spoke Wren softly. He turned to Gaius, whose eyes were still raised to the night sky.

Gaius smirked. “I had to grab your attention away from those books of yours somehow, or else I’d get lonely.”

Wren laughed, looking back up at the stars. “I suppose. The sky is gorgeous tonight.”

“Almost as gorgeous as you, Bubbles.”

He laughed again, shoving Gaius a little. “That was bad, even for you.” He paused. “Seriously, though. Thank you.”

Gaius sighed. “You’ve been so busy lately. Stressed, too. You’re not getting enough sleep— don’t try to hide it, I can tell.”

A wave of guilt washed over Wren. “I’m sorry.”

There was silence, for a while. Wren looked back at Gaius, and realised he was staring right at him.

“Wren, don’t apologise. You’re the kindest, most hardworking soul I know. But you take everyone’s burdens onto yourself, and it’s not good for your health.” He punctuated this with a poke to Wren’s nose. “You weren’t taking care of yourself. So I’m gonna take care of you. Okay?”

Whether it was from pure emotion or just fatigue, Wren felt tears gathering in his eyes. When the first one fell, Gaius swooped right in, cradling Wren’s cheek and kissing it away. He rested their foreheads together and their eyes met.

“I love you, Wren Viole. I’m _in_ love with you. So I’m gonna do whatever I gotta do to make sure you’re safe.”

“I love you too.” whispered Wren.

Gaius leaned forward and kissed him gently, fingers carding through his hair and loosening his lazily tied ponytail. Wren’s arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer, the blankets sliding off of them. He sighed, letting all of his worries melt away at Gaius’s touch, which slowly yet deliberately traveled from his cheek down to his side, toying with the hem of his shirt.

Wren started teasing Gaius’s lip with his teeth, receiving a gift of a quiet groan and a hand slipping up his shirt in return. With the increasing intimacy, Wren found himself short of breath, and pulled away for a moment for air.

“I think we could continue this inside, don’t you?” he breathed.

Gaius’s eyes sparkled. His lips shone. “I sure do.” He leaned in to place a brief kiss on Wren’s neck, then whispered into his ear, “All these stars pale in comparison to you, anyway, Bubbles.”

Wren giggled, but a shiver went up his spine at the same time. “I’ll let you have that one.” He kissed Gaius on the cheek. “But there really isn’t any sexy way to say ‘Bubbles’.”

“You may have a point.” said Gaius. He stood up and offered Wren his hand. “Let’s go, babe.”

Wren smiled, and took it. “Yeah.”

 


End file.
